I Can't Devour Your Soul
by Cartoonqueen12
Summary: Sebastians contract with Mane, has gone on the longest he's ever had. In fact he was beginning to think he wouldn't be able to get revenge for Mane. Then a sudden accident reveals the truth, and now he gets to devour Manes soul once and for all. But he doesn't want to. He fell in love with her.


Hey! Im Cartoon Queen! Im making an Oc story. Hopefully you'll like it

This takes place in Modern London. (( 2015 )) London will still be a bit older, and the way they talk will still be a bit old fashion, but trust me its modern. Its around Christmas time.

 _6 years ago_

Manes POV

(( Mane is 13 years at this time))

The Black Crows dark beady eyes bared into my Own red Eyes.

" Do you really wish to go through with this?" he asked,

I sigh, my long black hair flowing outside its normal ponytail. I lay in a thin white sheet, naked under it.

" Paradise is not a place for me... In fact. I don't want it! Do as I say demon!" I Yell.

The crow, even though i cant see his smile, I can feel a grin form. Maybe it was a smirk...

" Very well... Mistress "

 _6 years later._

Revenge. That's all I want. Unfortunately Sebastian, can't do that for me.

I'm getting tired of it

I sit at my desk, getting rid of all of this damned paper work. Once i get married to Harry, I won't have to do this.

Not that I want to marry that bastard. I do think that he is doing it for the publicity.

Were different, and that is sure to bring an arise, from people.

I am darker skinned then him. I am one of the only people in london, with skin as dark as mine. Harry is Pale, and has beautiful blond hair.

The douche.

Sebastian come in, with my morning tea, going over the list of things I have to complete today.

" After your lesson, you have a dress fitting." He says with a small smile.

I give him, a glare.

" Dress fitting? Absolutely not." I quickly reply. Sebastian knows the best that I will not wear a dress. I always wear men's clothes. They are freer than those cursed dresses.

Sebastian sighs. " With all due respect, you cant wear a mans Suit, for your wedding, mistress" he says.

I glare at him a bit harder, but knowing hes not phased by it at all.

" With all due, respect Fuck you. " I reply before pushing out my chair, walking past him.

Sebastian laughs briefly.

" Make sure the dress I get isn't, to poofy or, girly." I order.

Sebastian nods.

" Yes, mistress." He says.

After my lessons, We both go into our carriage

I sit next to Sebastian, watching the snow fall lightly outside the window. Sebastian looks at me. " I ordered the most simple dress I could... and no.. it is not white."

I give Sebastian a cold nod. I was never one for smiling. Instead I give him a simple thank you.

" Your very welcome, Mistress.."

When we get to the dress shop i pull out my Cell Phone. Normally i'm not on the thing. I put on my warmest, bubbliest voice and call Harry.

" Good Morning, Harry!" I say, with fake Excitement.

Harry answers back, with venom in his voice

" _it is not a very good morning, Mane! I'm tired of walking near these niggers!"_ He Says.

My heart pounds with anger. I mean I'm not 100% African American, but they were part of my culture! I shake my head, giving Sebastian a look. I know he hears the conversation.

" But Harry I-"

" _Not you Mane. You're not Completely black. In fact, Our children wouldn't even look anywhere near you skin color, so it works. And with Luck they'll turn out dirty blond."_

I spin around the silver cuffs I wear on my wrists, that hide my mark, that I have with Sebastian's contract.

" Well.. Ok.. Maybe when we get married i can find a...um.. home of some sort... Most of them are homeless."

Harry sighs. He gives me some more complaints, but then agrees. I hang up and sigh.

" Maybe he shouldn't, be marrying you." Sebastian says after a moment.

" I know we shouldn't get married, but I have a reputation to uphold! If I don't, he could ruin us." I say shoving my hands into my bangs. My hair is always into a high tight ponytail.

"... Your right as always mistress.." he says after a while. Sebastian's Dark eyes bare into mine. We've been through alot together. Were so close i can feel every emotion he feels, and vice versa, though being a demon he doesn't have much emotions.

I give him a stern nod.

We go into the shop. Bright whites, and light pinks hurt my eyes, But the dress retailer, sends me down a row of gray dresses. I start to smile. This is what I want.

The Lady gives me a smile. " My lady." she says as she bows. " We have an assortment of fine dresses. Gray is the color you requested?" she asks.

I fake a polite smile. " Yes, mamn." I say.

As Sebastian sorts out the details with her, I wait in the dressing room, crossing my arms. Finally she comes in, stripping me naked, and pulling me into a dress.

This dress was beautiful. It was strapless, and long. It seemed that if there was any wind, it would flow in it. My hair was still in its tight ponytail, cascading down the back of the dress.

 _Good Job Sebastian._

I Say to him, in my mind. He doesn't answer back, but i can feel his content.

Now, all i have to do is make the worst mistake of my life.

Getting married to Harry.


End file.
